The Walk to Darkness
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Morgana slow descends to becoming the most darkest witch in The Wizarding World history.
1. Nightmares

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters** **ft. Dialogue Prompts o** **n Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Mordred/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams." - The Conjuring**

 **Word count: 262**

* * *

The screams of a young boy jerked Morgana out of her sleep. She quickly left her bed and ran to the source of the noise. Inside of her son's room was Mordred laying down in his bed with his eyes screw shut. His hands death-gripped the sheets underneath him. This caused Morgana to rushed to her son's bed and shook the little boy awake.

"Mordred, wake up! It's just a dream...it's just a dream..."

Eventually, Mordred awoke from his dream and immediately wrapped his arms around his mother. Morgana was taken aback by this before slowly pulling the boy towards her.

"Tell what did you dream about?" Morgana asked softly, doing her best to soothe the boy.

"There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams," Mordred whispered.

Morgana froze and looked down at her son. "What?"

"She was tall and her black hair went down to her waist. She had blue-gray eyes and she chased me down the halls!"

"It's alright dear, I will ask her to leave you alone," Morgana said reassuringly.

"But I'm too scared to go back to sleep." The little boy admitted.

Morgana smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "It will be safe."

"You promise?"

"I will not let anything hurt you, I promise."

This eased the boy back into bed before he fell back to sleep. Morgana then slowly left his room and closed the door. On her way to bed, she whispered to the empty hall.

"Helena, let the boy be. He's not the one you should be angry with."


	2. Warning

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters** **ft. Dialogue Prompts o** **n Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: The Baron/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!" - The Babadook**

 **Word count: 152**

* * *

The moment that William Johnson, also known as The Baron, grabbed Helena's wrist, Morgana was on him. She had a very dark and malice look on her face as she calmly placed her wand against the base of his throat. William had a brief look of fear in his face, before narrowing his eyes at her.

"This doesn't concern you." The Baron said as calmly as possible.

"It does concern me, and if you don't let go I'll cut off your hand," Morgana growled.

When The Baron made no moves to let go of Helena's wrist, Morgana hexed his hand forcing him to comply. He howled in pain and cradled his hand as he glared at her.

"If you touch my girlfriend again, I'll fucking kill you!" Morgana threatened the slightly older boy.

"Y-your what?" The Baron said faintly, not quite believing his ears.

Morgana smiled smugly. "My girlfriend. Come on Helena."


	3. Annoyed

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters** **ft. Dialogue Prompts o** **n Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Salazar/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" - Sinister**

 **Word count: 182**

* * *

"You treat me as if I'm a child!" Morgana shouted. "I want to learn how to speak Parseltongue! I want you to teach me the darkest of magic."

"But can you handle it? Can you prove me that to me?"

"Of course, I can! If you stop talking down to me." Morgana grumbled.

"I wouldn't have to if you acted your age." Salazar snapped, turning to face the girl.

Morgana's eyes flashed with anger. "Excuse me?!"

Salazar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ever since Helena's death, you storm around and throw tantrums like a toddler. You're being a spoiled brat and acting as if the world owe you a favor. In case you haven't notice, it doesn't! You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!"

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine! I'll listen to everything you tell me to do. I will let go of this unjust anger, and I'll try not to let Helena's death effect me so strongly."

Salazar Slytherin stared at her for a moment, before nodding his head. "Alright let's get started."


	4. Wondering

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters** **ft. Dialogue Prompts o** **n Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Helga/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" - Saw I**

 **Word count: 165**

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff always had intrigued Morgana. She was the happiest of the four Founders of Hogwarts, always kind and understanding of everybody. After all, she had every right to be, the greatest best friend and a wonderful husband, and she was doing what she loved most: teaching witches and wizards about Herbology. But that's not what made Morgana curious about her. It was the fact that when her best friend and her husband betrayed her, Helga continued to smile.

She continued to laugh and help the children. Not once had the students caught Helga crying or cursing Rowena and Godric for their ultimate. The only times the kind woman's facade slipped were where she saw the two together and they could see how broken she truly was.

How can you go through life pretending that you're happy? Morgana constantly wondered, wanting to ask Helga that question but felt that it was none of her business. Maybe one day she would have the courage to ask.


	5. Concerned

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters** **ft. Dialogue Prompts o** **n Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Herpo/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..." - Shaun of the Dead**

 **Word count: 144**

* * *

Herpo had thought that Morgana would have shared a laugh with him, the moment that he cursed that Ravenclaw spawn, but he got a different reaction. She had turned pale watched as the Ravenclaw's group of friends quickly went to their friend, and rushed her to the infirmary. He was further puzzled when the witch started to get up from her spot.

"Where are you going?" Herpo asked.

"have to know if she's alright."

"Why?"

"Because I love her!"

There was a moment of silence and Morgana turned red when she realized what she said. Herpo was taken back at the sudden reveal of Morgana's relationship with Helena and couldn't find a good way to respond.

"Alright, gay..." Herpo said, feeling at a loss for words.

"Not a word to anyone or you'll be the being hexed," Morgana warned, before running towards the infirmary.


	6. Return

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Emeric/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch." - The Devil's Reject**

 **Word count: 141**

* * *

Emeric chuckled to himself pleased that he got rid of that bitch. She was always a constant thorn in his side. Becoming a liability after the death of her lover. It was only right to get rid of her, and Emeric learned his lesson with working a woman. Their place was obviously at home, in the kitchen. Now that he had the Elder Wand, he was now the greatest wizard in the world.

Emeric became deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear the faint footsteps. It wasn't until he felt a sharp blade against his back that he reacted.

"Miss me?" The intruder whispered.

Emeric's blood went cold as he immediately recognized the voice.

"Morgana? But I thought-"

"That you killed me? Should have made sure that you did, because I'll come back and get my revenge." Morgana chuckled coldly.


	7. Rumors

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Maeve**

 **Prompt:** **"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour." - The Ring**

 **Word count: 165**

* * *

Morgana raised an eyebrow as Maeve sat across from her. She had no reason to trust the girl, seeing as the girl was not only a mudblood but a troublemaker. Maeve loved causing drama once she realized that her title didn't carry over to the Wizarding World. It was the reason why she was the most hated student at Hogwarts, though it did little to discourage her.

"What do you want mudblood?" Morgana sneered.

"Morgana, nice as usual. I'll cut to the chase, did you know that Helena Ravenclaw's dating a certain somebody."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumor."

"I thought you would care since you have a crush on her," Maeve said innocently.

Morgana kept her neutral as her heart pounded loudly. How did that little wrench know that?

"You must be really bored because that's not true in the slightest. If you don't excuse me I have things to do."


	8. Darkness

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Cliodna/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." - The Woman**

 **Word count: 139**

* * *

"Where do you think you're doing?" Cliodna hissed, grabbing Morgana's arm.

"That's none of your business." Morgana snapped, pulling her arm away.

"It is when you have me watching your son. What are you planning?"

"Vengeance. Taking what's rightfully mine. Or simply taking a walk." Morgana said. "Whatever I have in mine, does not concern you at all."

Cliodna sighed when she realized that Morgana had no intentions to tell her. She had a right to worry about one of her oldest friends since she seemed to become more and more associated with the dark side. She shuddered when she remembered Morgana burning Wendelin at the stake to teach the girl a lesson.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cliodna sighed.

Morgana chuckled darkly which caused a chill to go down Cliodna's spine.

"I can't make any promises."


	9. Disgusted

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Arthur/Morgana**

 **Prompt:** **"I love you. And, I have a condom." - The Uninvited**

 **Word count: 101**

* * *

His breath stank of alcohol as he practically threw himself onto her. Morgana wrinkled her nose in disgust as she allowed him to kiss and grope her. She wished that there was another way to bring the downfall of her bastard brother, Arthur, but there is none.

"I love you. And, I have a condom." Arthur slurred.

"No!" Morgana said too loudly before forcing a smile. "No, there's no need for that."

It was already bad enough she was doing this. A second time would be too much. She forced herself to kiss him and led him to the bed.


	10. Jealousy

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Helena**

 **Prompt:** **"You can't get jealous of every (wo)man that I talk to!" - Orphan**

 **Word count: 119**

* * *

Helena blushed as Morgana laughed at her, but she was still very much angry with her girlfriend. She had caught Phoebe Black talking to Morgana and had quickly put an end to it. The girl was in shock that the heir of Ravenclaw practically growling at her to stay away from Morgana, and quickly left the two alone.

"Oh Helena, You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to." Morgana teased.

"I can! Besides, I didn't like the way she was looking at you." Helena huffed.

Morgana laughed again and pulled Helena into an embrace. "You know that you're the only girl for me."

Helena huffed before Morgana turned her head, and brought her into a kiss.


	11. Revenge

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Loxias**

 **Prompt:** **"The bogeyman is real, and you found him." - House of 1,000 Corpses**

 **Word Count: 138**

* * *

Loxias realized too late that Morgana was not a witch to mess with. She had been through too many hardships and made too many sacrifices. He had underestimated her simply because she was a woman. Now she was hunting him, and he couldn't prepare himself because he didn't know when she would be coming. That brought an intense fear inside of him, and he hated that she had a power of him.

The floors creaked, and he jumped reaching for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of Loxias's hand, and he cursed. Loxias had no other choice but to push himself against the wall. His heart pounded wildly as Morgana crept out from the darkness with a deranged look on her face.

"The bogeyman is real, and you found her." She whispered.

Loxias screamed.


	12. Violence

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Raczdican**

 **Prompt:** **"You're cute when you're violent." - Unfriended**

 **Word Count: 128**

* * *

Raczdican smirked at the mudblood's screams that were being caused by Morgana. It was music to his ears to see scrum get what they deserved. They believed that they had a place in the Wizarding World, and it was up to people that Raczdican and Morgana to show them otherwise. They didn't deserve to have magic at all. It was being wasted on unworthy people.

"You know, you're cute when you're violent," Raczdican said offhandedly.

Morgana stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to face him. She gave him a half-smile and walked over to him.

"You know what else is cute?" She purred, her wand caressing his arm.

"What?"

"Me dismembering you and hearing your delicious screams."

Raczdican turned pale and swallowed hard causing Morgana laugh.


	13. Invincible

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Merlin**

 **Prompt:** **"I can't believe you're still alive!" - Teeth**

 **Word Count: 105**

* * *

Morgana hissed as Merlin healed her wounds. He had warned her about the dangers in the woods, and she had foolishly dismissed him as him trying to scare her. She had explored the Forbidden Forest without his guidance and was viciously attacked by Acromantulas. Merlin had luckily found her right on time and hurried her back to the castle.

"You just don't listen do you?" Merlin said shaking his head. "First the Chamber of Secrets and now the Forbidden Forest. I can't believe you're still alive!"

Morgana huffed. "I'm invincible is all, and besides whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Merlin rolled his eyes.


	14. Respect

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Dark Characters ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Godelot**

 **Prompt:** **I don't take orders from no f*cking woman!" - I Spit on Your Grave**

 **Word Count: 190**

* * *

"I don't take orders from no fucking woman!" Godelot yelled before being slapped by Morgana.

He staggered back in shock before glaring at her. "Why you little-"

"Crucio!" Morgana shouted, causing the man the fall down in pain.

She held him there until she felt he learned his lesson. Morgana was not in the mood for defiance not when the crown was so close to being hers.

"You will do as your told!" Morgana hissed. "There isn't time for your misogynist bullshit! That crown that sits on my bastard brother's head is mine. I have fulfilled the prophecy, and it is now the time that I take it. I made an alliance with you idiots so that I can become queen. You will respect me or this will be your last breathe on earth. Do I make myself clear?"

She turned to face the warriors that were to aid her in war. They were in shock by her violence and were unable to find words. Morgana inwardly cursed before repeating herself.

"Do I make myself clear?" She said a little louder.

"Yes, ma'am!" They shouted back.

"Good, let's getting going."


End file.
